


Mr. Reedus, Please

by Winterbeauti



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Art, Blow Job, Cock Worship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Large Cock, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex with Norman Reedus, Sexual Content, Stripping, Teacher Norman Reedus, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterbeauti/pseuds/Winterbeauti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Norman Reedus takes a teaching position at a local university he finds himself intrigued by one of his students. Smart, beautiful, and she had him wrapped around her finger. But when her grades take a dive he knows he needs to have a discussion with her: but it turns out to be more than just a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Reedus, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,   
> This is a little different then what I normally write. This isn't a Daryl fanfic, it's a Norman Reedus one. It took so long because I was having writers block and found it difficult to write a story based on a real human being (who I've never meet before) so hopefully you guys think it's good.   
> Also I would like the thank Confessionsofadarylfangirl on Tumblr, one of her confessions actually inspired me to write this and also she helped a lot with writing this story. Check out her tumblr page if you are a Daryl or Norman fan girl.   
> Again sorry it took so long to get this story out, either way I hope you enjoy it and I did a decent job for the first Norman story.   
> Lots of love Winter

Mr. Reedus, Please 

“Alright, so today let's talking about the female figure in western art, specifically female nudes in postmodern art. Now I want to warn everyone before I my lecture, there will be nude and sexualized imagery of females and I sorry if it comes off as misogynistic. If you have any concerns see me after class. Now moving forward can anyone name the artist whose piece has become known now as the mother of all nudes, particularly in western art? And I don't to hear Hugh Hefner or Playboy because that didn’t come about until 1953” The professor asked taking his glasses off. Pacing the distance of the small lecture hall in just a few short strides he waited for an answer; but none came. “Anyone?” Leaning back against the massive counter in the front he looked at the students all slouching down in their desks. To him they all seemed to only be half paying attention. "Might I remind you participation is 2% of your grade." That statement still didn't arouse any signs of life. Letting out a sigh he pushed his long black hair back with his horn rim glasses holding it back out of his face, showing off his high cheekbones and strong jaw line. He was just about to give the answer when he heard her voice cutting through the silence.  
“Jean-Loen Gerome.”  
All eyes including his striking blue ones landed a blonde sitting about six rows back, and for a moment he completely forgot how to speak. He couldn’t say he hadn’t noticed her before; no he couldn’t say that at all. The truth was he had noticed her in all the completely unprofessional ways; but he had also taken notice in her intellect as well.   
"Now it's good to see at least one person is paying attention to my lecture. Now the most celebrated work of his was the Phryne revealed before the Areopagus. Phryne was a famous courtesan who tried to ruin the lives of men. According to one story she was defended by a famous attorney, who was worried about losing the case exposed her beautiful body to the tribunal where upon they chose to exonerate her. This example is especially apt, because the legend says that Phyrne was the model for the Praxiteles Venus, making it the mother of all nudes." He paused flashing up a slide with the art piece on it, "However while Europe was still over sexualizing the female form during the modern art phase, in the western world our artist were starting to move past that into the post-modern art era." Brushing his black hair back from his forehead he turned setting his classes down. "Now a little off topic here when I say European artist were over sexualizing the female form, I mean Schiele was imprisoned briefly on pornography charges." His off handed comment earned him a small wave of laughter from his students.  
As he spoke she couldn’t help but stare that him, 35 or 36 that’s where I would place him. He’s definitely not older than that. He was handsome that was no question but he was a difference kind of handsome, he had sort of a rugged handsome look to him, reminiscent of Hugh Jackman, or maybe a young Tom Selleck. It was a kind of attractiveness that was hard to find in a man these days, especially when everywhere she looked guys were sporting a man bun, skinny jeans and ugly Christmas sweaters. But there he was in dark wash denim and a button down shirt; she was rather intrigued by him, Mr. Norman Reedus. Actor, artist, photographer and now art history professor. He who is handsome stares at himself in the mirror, but a rugged man doesn't need a mirror because all of the women stare for him. She couldn’t let her mind wonder she had spent too many hours daydreaming about her professor.  
As she came out of her brief daydream she could see two girls' two rows up who were giggling uncontrollably. Georgia had never remembered any of her art history classes ever being this full before he started teaching and she knew why. Many girls would often sneak into his lecture just to make eyes at him; it was to the point where it was embarrassing; but then again she had spent some one on one time with him.  
Letting out a deep sigh she thought back to the last time she had a private meeting with him in his office. “See here is what you are missing.” He pointed at her corrected paper, “Your citations are not in the format I requested. You're missing the volume numbers on all of them. Also I would love it if you put the citation is superscript numbers, instead of brackets.”   
“Oh, okay...” She paused, looking up at him.  
“Your paper was great. The best I’ve read all term.” He smiled.  
Georgia remembered her heart fluttering at the sight of his smile; he had been so sweet. He had never criticized her, he only was gave her constructive criticism, and well more than enough fantasies. Whenever she had gone to a meeting with him she had found herself leave with her skin hot, and her clothes feeling all too tight. He was the most attractive man she had ever seen, none the less his intellect was astonishing. Coming out of her day dream about him she noticed the room had fallen silent, but she quickly looked up to see him in front of the desk leaning back against it.  
“Ladies, do you have something constructive to add to the lecture?” He asked his voice commanding the utmost respect and attention. The pair of girls shook their head no, both of them wearing a stunned look. “That’s what I thought. If you don’t have something to share stay quiet for the remainder of my lecture or please remove yourself.”  
With his words the two first years stood, picking up their matching purses and left the room. Norman waited for the girls to leave however, his eyes met hers again, neither of them looking away from the gaze as he put his glasses back on. Finally as the heavy wooden doors slammed shut, he cleared his throat and put his glasses back on.  
"The pop art nudes brought about a strong movement of feminist artists during the 1960's and 1970's."   
Georgia hadn't realized she had missed out a whole portion on his lecture during her day dream and she found herself scrambling to catch up to where he was in the hand outs. The fact was she had been day dreaming for so long they had jumped from page three to page eight.   
"These artists called attention to the sexualized depiction of women in western art that was coming around with the pop art movement. We had started doing exactly what the Europeans had done during the Modern art movement. These feminist artists used their own bodies to protest the traditional role of women in art. This lead to the commenting on the lack of female artists in major museums and the ubiquity of female nudes." Before he continued with the topic Norman looked at the clock on the back wall. “Alright I'm going to finish off my lecture with something asked pointedly by the Guerrilla Girls "Do women have t get naked to get into a museum?" I want a two to three page opinion paper on this statement by next Fridays class and also I want everyone to have a pop culture artist picked by Monday. Also if you are in my photography class remember your compositions paper is due in next Thursday.”  
As his class began to leave, he watched her coming down the stairs toward the lower exit door. He removed his glasses once more before calling her over, “Georgia...” She came willingly without question.  
“Yes Mr. Reedus.” her voice was fluid like velvet as it washed over him.  
He cleared his throat trying to keep his eyes on hers, which was rather hard. “I was wondering if you could meet me in my office. We need to discuss your last paper.”  
His tone was anything but impressed the truth is told he sounded a little disappointed. She arched a perfectly arched eyebrow at him, “Well I do have lab until 5:30. But after that my schedule is pretty wide open.” She answered nerves about her marks bubbling up inside of her.  
Norman felt his skin tingle at the sound for so reason he heard an underlying double entendre to her words; no many how many times they spoke or she had meet with him in his office before there was no denying he was a little shy around her. “Alright 5:30 it is.”  
“See you then...” She turned slipping on her long coat before disappearing from the room.  
Norman leaned forward on the desk letting out a sigh. His mind ran wild; he didn’t know how he was going to tell her she had failed her paper. He couldn’t deny she intrigued him and he found her to be one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen, but he knew he couldn’t pass her on that alone.  
________________________________________  
He was lost in thought as he stared out into the darken beyond his window; grading papers was something he never thought he would ever be doing in his life but none the less art history papers of all things. The clock on the wall chime half passed the hour, breaking him from his lost state; now it was a waiting game until she arrived at his door.  
The snow was sticking to her wool coat as she trudged across the large campus towards his office. Shivering, she only worried more about what he had to speak to her about. By his tone earlier she knew it couldn’t be good. The snow crunched under her riding boots as she finally climbed the steps and pulled open the heavy wooden doors. The warmth was welcoming; as much as she loved winter she was not a fan of the cold. Taking a deep breath she climbed the stairs and walked down the hall to his door, office 516. Alright Georgia you can do this. Whatever he has to tell you, you can handle. Even though she was talking herself through it, trying to calm herself down, her nerves only got worse. Her stomach was in knots as she raised her hand to knock.  
“Come in...” His deep smooth voice called from the other side.  
The sound alone sent a shiver through her body, her nerves tightening even more. Slowly turning the knob she opened the door and stepped in. There wasn’t much for light in his office; the only light was coming from his desk lamp, which bathed the room in a warm glow. As she closed the door behind her she came to realize that they were completely alone; many of the other professors in the building had left for the day.  
“Good evening Georgia.” He smiled looking up from his marking and removing his black framed glasses.  
“Hello Mr. Reedus. You wanted to see me?” She asked coming to stand in front of his desk.  
His eyes skimmed over her, before he cleared his throat, “Yes, please make yourself comfortable.” He motioned to one of the large chairs; however in the process managing to knock over a pile of papers that overflowed his desk.  
She suppressed a small giggle, not missing the embarrassed blush that crossed his cheeks. Unbuttoning her jacket she slowly left it glide down her arms exposing her blouse beneath. Settling down into one of the chairs she crossed her legs, her skirt slipping up slightly exposing a tiny bit of the lace trim of her stockings. “Is everything alright, Mr. Reedus?”  
If his mother hadn't raised a gentlemen then he would have had to pick his jaw right up off the floor, but he couldn't stop his heartbeat from starting to race. Seeing her sitting there like some sort of model, made his blood run hot. He watched as she sat up straight and crossed her long stocking covered legs, her blouse drew taut across her bosom. He needed to stay professional, truth be told it wasn’t her fault he hadn’t been with anyone for months or that he found her unbelievable appealing.   
“Um,” He tapped his pen on his desk, “First, Norman will do. There’s no need to be formal right now.”  
She watched him intently as he shifted, her eyes moving down over his smooth neck watching his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed again, it was almost as if he was nervous.  
Norman rubbed the back of his neck, “the reason I wanted to see you was about your paper for my photography class.”  
Georgia felt her heart almost stop, “Is there something wrong with it?”  
“Georgia there is no easy way of putting it but...” He passed her the paper, “I expected better work from you.”  
Taking the paper from him she flipped through the pages, she could feel her face give way her emotions to him. “I don’t understand...” She could feel her insides twisting up; she couldn’t believe she had failed the paper.  
Norman felt guilt he couldn’t find more marks somewhere to pass her, but the truth was her analysis wasn’t what he was looking for at all. “Unfortunately what you wrote was a rant and not a critic. I know art is about passion but this piece had too much behind it and I know just how hypocritical that sounds." he gave her a light smile.  
"Mr. Reedus, sorry Norman, what can I do this paper was 45% of the grade. I know you can't give me an extra credit assignment, but is there anything I can do?"  
Norman leaned forward on his desk rubbing his hands over his face. She was looking at him pleadingly, practically begging for an answer; her intensely made up eyes had tears pooling in them.  
"Norman," she stood up leaning on his desk, "Mr. Reedus, I'll do anything..." She bit her ruby lip as their eyes met.  
The intensity of her eyes, made him realize just she was proposing, and he felt his gaze slip down to where the buttons of her blouse had popped, exposing the lace that framed her breasts. Almost immediately he shifted, his hand slipping down to adjust himself so his pants weren't so constricting against his stiffening manhood. "Yes, well..." He paused, "You're not talking about a re-write on your paper are you."  
"If you're willing to offer that then I'll take it..." She smirked at him pressing her perfectly manicured finger to her pouty lower lip before running her hand down over the curve of her breast to the top of lace bra.  
Norman couldn’t keep his eyes from following. Nor could he stop his breath from growing short. He was becoming very aroused from her seductive ways. Norman cut her off, "I would like to hear more on your idea for making up the marks." He stood up from his desk and reached for her. His strong hands wrapped around her thin waist, hoisting her up, and over his desk so she was sitting on his side of the desk.  
Georgia settled herself on the edge of his desk and he relaxed back in his chair; spreading his legs so they were on opposite sides of hers. "Well Mr. Reedus how about you tell me what you want."  
He smirked at her, and his hands slide up her skirt, pushing it up, his hands wrapping tight around her thigh hips, pulling her forward into his lap. "How about we start with this." straightening up, he pushed his lips against hers. Her hands tangled in his hair, as he opened his lips against hers.  
"Mr. Reedus." She gasped into his lips. She could feel him pressing against her thigh, he was almost rock hard. The feeling what she was doing to him made her skin tingle.  
Pulling back he reached up pulling her blouse open, the black buttons scattering every which way. She gasped lights, arching her back grinding herself against him.  
"Oh, fuck..."he gasped as the friction made his hair stand on end.  
Pulling her blouse off she stood from his lap, noticing just how big the tent in his pants was.  
"You better work for that grade, sweetheart." He closed his eyes and let his head fall back as she leaned down her lips attaching themselves to his neck, leaving red marks as she slipped the buttons one by one through their holes, exposing his well muscled chest. With her skirt still pushed up around her waist she sunk to her knees in front of him, her well manicured hands raking down the centre of his chest. Earning her a beautiful moan from him, as he opened his eye to look at her.  
"Sweetheart that's a beautiful sight."  
She couldn't stop the blush on her cheeks as she reached up, unbuckling his belt. Licking her lips she leaned forward, her lips pressing over the treasure trail that disappeared below his waist band. Working his pants open she curled her fingers under the waistband of both his pants and boxers, starting to pull them down.  
Norman raised his hips to help her get him a little more undressed. He couldn't wait to feel what it was like to be with her, it had been too long.  
She pulled his pants down past the edge of the chair and they pooled around his ankles. Georgia sat back on her hunches, palming over his every so handsome hard on, that slapped back against his stomach. "Oh, Mr. Reedus..." She had never seen something so amazing in her life, not only was he thick but he was rather long too. Leaning forward she slide the tip of her tongue from balls to tip. He shuddered beneath her and his hand immediately went to the back of her head. Closing her eyes, she slipped her lips over him; taking him in inch by inch as deep as possible relaxing her throat so he slipped deeper; but she still couldn't bottom out on him. She didn’t want to deny him anything. Pulling back she began her rhythm.  
"Oh fuck sake," he watched her bob her pretty blonde head up and down on him. He was completely taken to the sight of himself disappearing in-between her red lips. But just as he started to really enjoy it she popped him out of her mouth. "If you think that's going to get you..." Before he could finish his sentence she felt her lips wrap around one of his balls, her tongue gingerly massaging before she did the same to the other. He was lost as his head fell back against the chair and his eyes almost rolled back in his head.   
As she alternated sucking and licking on his balls, her hand loosely worked over him. It was a strange unknown feeling to him, he was so use to the hard rough jerking, of his own hand; but this was smooth feather-light. With each stroke up over the thick mushroom head of his cock, shock wave ripped through his body. She was talented with her hands. Norman practically sobbed as she pulled away, and the cool air of the room hit his moistened skin.   
“Mr. Reedus open our eyes,” she murmured giving the base of his cock a tight squeeze.   
He cocked as he breathed in, he was practically a whither mess under her touch, but slowly he opened his eyes. Her lipstick was smudged and her eyes were watering slightly but it was one hell of a sight.   
“I want you to watch...” she licked her lips teasingly his hand tightened on her curls.   
Taking a shaky breath he watched as she twisted her lips around his swollen head, her pink tongue teasing at the crown.   
Between his legs Georgia could feel her panties getting damp. Damp was an understatement, she was soaking wet. She was growing intoxicated by his musk and salty taste that crept over her tongue. His hand tightened in her hair as he began thrusting up into her mouth, practically choking her. She couldn’t take it, she used what strength she had to push against his hand and pull off. Saliva dribbled down her chin; looking up she met his eyes, he was still watching her. God, he looks amazing. His blue eyes were half lidded in pleasure, his mouth slack, his shirt open, the black a stark contrast to his pale skin.   
He wanted to ask her why he stopped but in his head he felt as if he already knew.   
Biting her lower lip she put her hands on his knees and pushed herself up, standing in front of him. With her skirt pushed up so high he could see her panties peeking out, but wasn’t what he was focusing on at that moment.   
“So Mr. Reedus, is this better than reading another paper?” She asked unclasping her bra, letting it slide down her arms. Her large breast bounced slightly as she set them free.   
Swallowing hard he nodded, there was no way he could answer staring at her body. She had the curves in all the right places.   
They held each other's gaze as she hiked her skirt up more and hooked her fingers in the band of her lace panties, wiggling them down her thighs.  
“Leave the skirt and the stockings on.” He finally managed to find his voice and when he did it came out far more demanding than he had intended it to.   
“Anything you say Mr. Reedus.” She smirked, flicking her hair back over her shoulder as his hands closed around her hips.   
He pulled her down to straddle his lap, his cock slipping between her wet lips. Her arms settled around his shoulders, as she arched her back. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her breasts as they jiggled in front of him. He couldn’t say her nipples were small little pink ones, no not at all. Her nipples were perfect nubs that sat in the centre of a large dusky pink areola; it was erotic, so womanly, it wasn’t something he saw often.   
She ground down against him, her wet juices spreading over the heat of his cock. He couldn’t keep himself in control anymore, delving forward, he wrapped his mouth around her nipple, sucking, licking, pulling it between his lips.   
“Oh god, Norman.” Now what she was receiving pleasure, the teasing formality of Mr. Reedus had been lost. Georgia tangled her hands in his long silky like hair, her back arching.   
The slickness between her legs, was all the lubricate he needed. Grabbing her under her thick thighs he lifted her up, standing up himself and spreading her out over his desk. Binders, papers, pens and the photo he had on his desk clattered to the ground.   
“I hope you’re ready to make up that grade sweetheart.” He smirked as he pulled his shirt off the rest of the way.   
She looked so innocent but so naughty at the same time; laying there over his desk, her curls falling in every direction, her breasts rounding out, her stomach flattening. “Oh, Norman please...” She practically gasped as she reached out to run her fingers of her hard abdomen.   
He pressed on hand over her smooth stomach, while with the other he wrapped around his cock, slowly guiding it to her entrance. The dim light in the room made the atmosphere warm and soothing even though the air was crisp.   
Georgia arched up at the feeling of just the tip pressing against her entrance.   
“God, you’re so warm and wet.” He murmured looking down, “Are you ready for me?”   
Georgia nodded her head eagerly, as he ran her hands up over her own body squeezing her breasts together. There was another moment or two but then she felt it; her eyes immediately fluttered closed, her body arching up, a moan leaving her lips. “Oh, Norman.” She cried out for him as he sheathed himself deep inside of her.   
He spread her open, filled her completely. “Oh fucking, Christ. You’re so tight.”   
There was nothing between them; there had been no hesitation, just completely bare skin.   
Norman panted above her, as her hands came to hold on to his magnificent biceps. She could feel every ridge of his head as he pulled out and thrust back in. He leaned over her, bracing himself as he started to set his rhythm.   
“Norman, please, faster.” She panted as his lips pressed over hers.   
Even though she was working for her grade he was the one on top right now so he was in charge; so he obliged her request.   
“Georgia,” He gasped pressing his lips to her shoulder.  
With every powerful stroke he brought her closer; she pushed back against him, silently telling him she could take so much more. The slick sounds of sex and their breathing filled the air.   
“God Norman, you’re going to make me...”   
He cut her off by pulling out. It was a loose that she wasn’t ready for but what happened next was something more than she expected. He leaned down, and met her wet sex with an open mouth. She practically screamed at the feeling; never before had a man stopped mid sex and gone down on her. His man tumbled from her lips over and over again, as if it could mean anything in the world. His tongue delved deep into her over and over again before he moved up sucking on her clit.   
The little sparks skittered through her body, as she rocked against his face. He was going to make her finish any second.   
“Oh, Norman, please, I want to cum with you inside me.” She begged for him.   
Raising his head, she saw a mischievous glint in his eye, “How about you get down on the floor, head down ass up.” He practically growled at her.   
Shakily she pushed herself up and got down on her hands and knees on the big rug that ran under his desk and chair.   
“Now that’s a sight alone that’s worth an A, how about we make it an A+.” He whispered pressing kisses over her shoulder has he got himself ready behind her.   
“Oh, yes please. I’ll work hard for it.” She smiled over her shoulder at him as he thrust back into her. As soon as he was in she started to move in rhythm with him. It wasn’t long until she could barely take it. The heat was all down her spine and white was starting to pop into her vision.   
Norman could feel her tightening up around him. Her movements started to get shaky as her velvety walls clamped down around him.   
He pressed his chest to her back and reached between her legs finding that sensitive ball of nerves; pressing down on it he began to draw small fast circles. That did her in.   
She became a writhing mess under him.   
“Norman....” she screamed his name. Her body spasmed against his, her heat contracting around him over and over again, pulsating bringing him within minutes of his own climax. He didn’t let up on his assault. She was begging him to keep fucking her. He could feel her climax squirting out over his manhood, and dampening the rug blow them.   
Norman could feel his toes curl against the rug, as she clenched around him again. The tingling shot down his spine and then his joints locked his body pressing to hers as she still thrust back against him.   
Georgia felt it, hot and sticky, deep inside of her; he filled her up so full she could feel it starting to drip out even with him still inside. He let out a deep sigh, as he slowly pushed himself up and pulled out.   
“Wow,” She felt his hand on her ass, “Sweetheart you most definitely got that A+.” He watched as his spunk dripped out of her and down her legs. “I’ll get you something to clean up with.”   
“Norman, it’s alright.” Georgia leaned back and wiggled her skirt down over her hips and legs.  
“But...”  
She cut him off by pushing him back to lean back against his desk as she relaxed back against his chest, “It’s alright the stockings and skirt will soak it up. Plus...” She paused kissing him, “I have a bit of a kink for the feeling of it dripping out.”   
Norman folded his arms around her and kissed her, holding her tight to him. “That was amazing.”  
“I’m glad you enjoyed it because I sure did.” She breathed staring into his eyes.   
Norman knew everything they had just done had compromised both of them but at the same time it had been so worth it. He had no regrets and somewhere inside of him he knew neither did she. They laid there naked on the rug in his office for what seemed like hours. He rested his chin against her forehead and she drew circles on his stomach listening to his heartbeat. As the minutes ticked by he knew that every moment longer they spent together they ran a risk of getting caught.   
“Georgia...” He whispered her name.   
She raised her head from his shoulder, her hand stopped rubbing over his hard stomach; her blue eyes meeting his.  
“You know we can’t continue this... We can’t be an us.” He swallowed hard. He didn’t like the fact especially after tonight that they couldn’t be anything more.  
“I know. It’s too risky; just tonight alone...” She trailed off.  
“It was worth it. I can’t deny I hadn’t thought about it, and with how willing you were you can’t say you didn’t either.” He murmured kissing her.  
“I did. You were my fantasy.” She admitted to him, “Norman, there is a way there can be an us. If that’s something you want. I mean I don’t know.”  
“Even if it was I don’t see how. Georgia I’m almost old enough to be your father.”  
“The rule is double plus seven years and you fall within the rule Norman.” She smiled getting up on her knees, and reaching for her bra.  
He stared at her firm white skin as she moved about; she was so young so beautiful, she was more than he deserved. He watched her as she slip bra on, and fumbled with her blouse.   
“Plus Mr. Reedus, I do graduate in the spring. I’m a free agent then.” She smiled at him, “It doesn’t matter what we do then.”  
Norman pulled on his boxers, knowing she would have to leave soon after they were dressed. “That is a valid point.”  
Georgia pulled on her coat, and buttoned it. “So Mr. Reedus will you still want me six months from now?” She asked him leaning down their lips inches apart.  
“Meet me at Guggenheim at 7 o’clock on May 15th on the third floor balcony; I have an art opening that night.” His whispered as their lips drew closer, and he slipped something into her palm.   
“It’s a date...” with that their lips touched, sealing their contract and the long 6 month wait for the next one. She looked down at when he had given her finding a $50 sitting in her hand.   
“For a cab, I don’t want a beautiful girl like you taking the subway this late at night.” He smiled as he dressed.   
“When should I expect the change in my mark Mr. Reedus?” She asked making it seem as if they had actually had a real meeting, just in case there were any stragglers.   
“Monday some time.” He smiled trying to straighten the large stack of papers as he set them on his desk once more.   
“Alright, have a good night.” She gave him a wink and then disappeared, letting the door fall shut behind her.   
As he settled down in his chair again he felt something catch in the wheel of the chair. Looking down, a smile crossed his lips; he knew she had forgotten them on purpose. Reaching down he picked up her lace panties and tucked them in his pocket for safekeeping.   
6 months later  
The minutes ticked past 7 o’clock as she waited for him. Maybe he forgot, maybe he found someone else. She worried as she waited there in her black dress. The true be told I haven’t seen him all night, and it’s his own art opening. As the clock on a nearby tower chimed 15 minutes past 7, she heard his voice from behind her.   
“Of all the art galleries in all the cities, you had to walk into mine.” He smiled coyly as she turned to face him.   
She batted her extravagantly long eyelashes at him, “And is that a bad thing?”  
“No not at all.” He murmured wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a kiss.   
________________________________________  
It was like she was drifting on a cloud, she was warm, and a soft feather quilt was draped over her, as she started to wake up. She didn't want to let go of the good dreams she was having. Rolling over and opening her eyes slowly she came to realize it hadn't been a dream at all. There he was sprawled out on his stomach besides her. He had shucked off the quilt leaving only a black sheet barely covering the curve of his ass. Looking around the great expanse of his bedroom her eyes fell on her long forgotten dress, her bra flung over the back of the chair next to his dress shirt, his pants abandoned on the floor, and her panties nowhere in sight. She didn’t want to wake him; slipping out of bed she put on his discarded dress shirt and went to discover his kitchen, maybe make him some breakfast. Opening the door to the hall she discovered that the whitewashed walls and oak ceilings seemed to go on forever. This place really goes on and on doesn’t it? She couldn’t believe the expanse of his, well what she thought was an apartment at first but was no discovering to be a condo. A very large, luxurious condo. Descending the stairs she was met by the bright light streaming in through the windows, there was really no need for any lights to be turned on.   
Stepping of the last step she was meet by all the photographs that decorated his walls, some of his own and many from other artists. Some she had almost expected an eclectic decor from him. Padding into the kitchen she couldn't keep her mind off last night.   
Once they had found each other he didn't leave her side, there had been photos of them take; which unknown to her were plastered inside the arts section of the times. He had missed her openly in public, and whisked her away by 10 pm. Though they hadn't stayed late at the gallery their night hadn't ended.   
“Oh Norman...” She gasped clutching his biceps as he rocked into her over and over.   
The memories flashed in her head, making her smile. The smell of coffee began to fill the room as the pot on the counter perked.   
Upstairs he was waking up. Stretching and yawning he found the bed next to him empty. “Georgia?” Sitting up he found his dress shirt gone and the smell of fresh perked coffee had made it up the stairs to him. Getting quickly out of bed he found his boxers and in a half asleep state made it down stairs to her.   
She looked beautiful, standing at the counter back to him wearing only his shirt; long creamy legs giving away to the dark fabric. Norman couldn't resist, wrapping his arms around her he buried his face into her soft messy curls. “Good morning beautiful...”   
He was warm as he curled around her, “good morning to you.” She could feel him pressed hard against her back before turning to kiss him.   
“What are you doing?”   
“Making coffee then I'm making breakfast...”   
Norman cut her off, “I have a better idea.” He gave her a little peck on the lips before continuing, “coffee then shower and we go out if breakfast.”   
Georgia nuzzled her nose against his, smiling, “I think shower coffee then breakfast would be even better.”


End file.
